The present invention is generally related to cabling between telecommunications equipment and, more particularly, to a system for providing universal cross-connect connectivity in a Central Office.
Telecommunications switching centers are the critical hubs at which all signals transported to the Central Office for distribution to the subscribers whose access to the network is through this office, or to other offices, are broken down to the constituent destinations and then repackaged to their destinations. Because of differing requirements regarding the sequential nature of signals and reliability of the network, signals from the PSTN, CATV and ISPs generally are switched and handled separately. This has led to three distinct logical networks having to be built and supported.
The physical infrastructure of the switches and the media that interconnects the equipment that does the switching are also different. In the traditional Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), communications equipment, such as multiplexers and lightwave terminals, is installed in standard network bays. This equipment is cabled using several different types of media (e.g., unshielded twisted pair, shielded twisted pair, coaxial, and fiber) to an appropriate distribution frame for connection to another piece of communications equipment.
PSTN distribution frames are defined by the type of signal (analog or digital), the rate of the signal, and the physical media used to carry the signal within the office. These distribution frames all use standard interfaces which have been developed to support evolving applications. An MDF frame distributes analog voice signals (300-4000 Hz) using wire-wrap or insulation displacement connectors. A DSX-1 frame distributes DSX-1 signals (digital, 1.544 Mb/s) using wire-wrap, bantam or 800-type connectors. A DSX-3 frame distributes DS-3 or STS-1 signals (digital, 44.736 or 51.84 Mb/s) using BNC, 358-type or 440-type connectors.
A different type of distribution frame is used for packet-based signals such as ATM, Frame Relay, and IP. This distribution frame has its own associated cable media (typically UTP) and associated standard interfaces (8-pin modular or insulation displacement connectors), different than those used by the PSTN distribution frames.
The general consensus among telephony experts is that the current circuit-based PSTN network will migrate to, and eventually be replaced by, a packet-based network. In such a network, signals from different applications and providers will no longer be separated and directed to different switching systems. This provides a huge potential saving in reduced infrastructure and operations costs. However, as the PSTN network migrates to an all packet-based network, an infrastructure must continually be built that supports both packet-switched and circuit-switched network elements. Because each type of network element has different cabling requirements, this migration period is very expensive.
The present invention provides a system for cross-connecting network elements of different types through a common universal media.
Briefly described, the system can be implemented as follows. A media conversion interface is electrically connected to a network element. This media conversion interface passively maps the connector and cable type of the network element to a universal connector type. This media conversion interface is electrically connected to a cross-connect module in a universal distribution frame. This electrical connection uses a universal cable group and universal connectors.
This cross-connect module is connected to another cross-connect module, also in a universal distribution frame, using a universal cable group and universal connectors. This second cross-connect module is electrically connected to a second media conversion interface, using a universal cable group and universal connectors. This second media conversion interface is electrically connected to a second network element, and passively maps the connector and cable type of the second network element to the universal connector.
An advantage of the present invention is that it allows its potential users a smooth upward migration path from current circuit-switched network elements to faster and more efficient packet-based network elements without having to re-cable or change out/replace the units at the cross-connect type at the distribution frame.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.